


Starbucks

by Mector



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mector/pseuds/Mector
Summary: It's Monday morning and Scott orders a drink (or two).





	Starbucks

Scott walks into the empty Starbucks with purpose, striding quickly to the front counter. "What would you like to order sir?" asks the bright-eyed brunette in front of the register. "Venti Pike," says Scott. He taps his card to pay and she hands him his black coffee. Quickly, he pulls the neck of his shirt and pours the entire content of his coffee cup down the front of his chest. He sighs happily seeing the ice melt and drip to the floor along with the hot coffee. 

"Refill," he tells the barista, handing her the empty cup. When she hesitates, he bares his teeth and she quickly complies, handing him another cup of coffee. He walks towards the exit with his coffee, deliberating briefly about grabbing the free newspaper from the stand near the door but relents, grabbing it before stepping outside. He walks ten feet from the exit where a girl with a wild teasing smile greets him. 

"Tessa," he nods as a way of greeting. She grins at him before taking off her shirt in one swoop, exposing her bare chest. He comes close to her and gently pours the coffee down her chest from the hollow of her throat. They watch the rivulets of hot black caffeine and melting ice trickle over her breasts and down her chest. She throws her shirt back on. He gives her the newspaper and she gives a whoop of excitement. 

He hides his smile, gives a dramatic sigh and runs his hand through his greying hair before getting to his hands and knees on the hard pavement. She kneels before him, picking a pencil from the back pocket of his jeans and uses his back as a table as she completes her Monday morning crossword. While she works, he fishes out his phone from his front pocket and does his neopets dailies.


End file.
